1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a backlight assembly and a display apparatus including the backlight assembly.
More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a backlight assembly for a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus and a display apparatus including the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display apparatus having light weight and small size has been manufactured. A cathode ray tube (“CRT”) display apparatus has been used due to a performance and a competitive price. However, the CRT display apparatus has a weakness with a size and portability. Therefore, the liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus has been highly regarded due to small size, light weight and low-power-consumption of the LCD apparatus.
The LCD apparatus applies a voltage to a specific molecular arrangement configured to change the molecular arrangement. The LCD apparatus displays an image using changes of optical property (e.g., birefringence, rotatory polarization, dichroism and light scattering) of a liquid crystal cell of the LCD apparatus according to the changes of the molecular arrangement.